The story of my first and only love
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: desde el primer momento supe que te amaba...bulma brief (one shot)


The story of my first and only love.

"_Todo comenzó en un lejano planeta llamado namekusei, cuando apenas éramos desconocidos, inesperadamente, cruzamos nuestras miradas. Al verla yo supe que había visto los ojos más hermosos nunca antes vistos. Ella me invitó a quedarme en su casa y se ofreció a ser mi cocinera formal, yo acepte de mala gana. Yo era malo y cruel en ese entonces, pero esta vez no fue por maldad que acepte de mala gana, sino porque se daría cuenta de lo mucho que quería probar sus labios sabor miel. Luego, con el pasar del tiempo ella me dijo que ya no quería estar sin mi nunca más. Yo no sabía cómo interpretar ese comentario, pues su aún existente inocencia me dijo lo contario. Hasta que en un acto atrevido de su parte, se arriesgó a darme un beso y en realidad obtuvo más que eso, pues pude sentir como ella se estremeció cuando sus manos tocaron mi cuerpo por primera vez. Hasta ese momento, yo no supe lo que iba a pasar, pues insisto, su extinta inocencia no sabía a dónde más tenía que llegar._

_Todo pasó tan rápido y en un solo día, hasta que pensé: "nunca antes pensé que la iba a__hacer mía". Pude sentí que ella estaba muy nerviosa, pues parecía que nunca antes lo había hecho, y hasta ese momento yo no comprendía que ella sentía más que una simple atracción hacia mí. Luego cuando todo acabó, yo sabía que tenía que marcharme, y ella en un suspiro me preguntó: "¿en qué íbamos a quedar los dos?". Realmente me sorprendí, puesto que nunca me imagine que ella quería una relación. Yo solo supe decirle que seríamos solo amigos, y ahora yo se que tenía que haberle dicho: "Novios"._

_Luego el tiempo pasó y yo solo quería estar a su lado, pues mi cuerpo comenzó a necesitar de su calor. Fueron varias las veces en que ella a dejando su trabajo, para ir en mi búsqueda. Hasta que en uno de nuestros encuentros, ella me contó una de sus verdades. Ya antes había tenido un novio. Me dije a mi mismo en ese momento: "Ella quiere sincerarse conmigo", pues se la notaba que quería algo más que un disque novio. Esta vez no dije nada, ya que yo también tenía muchos secretos guardados. Sin embargo, nosotros seguíamos frecuentando nuestros encuentros, ya que nuestros cuerpos necesitaban el uno del otro._

_Pero todo cambió cuando luego de un par de semanas ella me dio una noticia. Estaba embarazada y una nueva vida comenzó. Yo le dije que tenga mucha suerte con ese nuevo crio. Pero, qué ironía, yo nunca pensé que justamente esa humana fuera el amor de mi vida. _

_Al cabo de 9 meses, recibí una llamada inesperada, era ella con la noticia de que había nacido el mocoso. Había ya dado a luz y me contó que fue de mucho riesgo, que inclusive hasta la muerte ella la vio a lo lejos. En ese instante agradecí a los dioses por haberla cuidado de ese parto, por que dar a luz a un sayajin no era tarea fácil y, porque en el fondo comencé a descubrir que me había enamorado de esa terrícola._

_No pasaron muchos meses hasta que nuevamente comenzó el romance, tanto que yo no lo podía creer. Yo nunca fui sincero con mis sentimientos hacia ella, ya que pensaba que era de débiles inútiles confesarle amor a una humana, por más bella que sea. Luego sucedió lo impredecible, un día le dije que la amaba. Supongo que la venda que durante tanto tiempo llevaba se cayó y mi corazón se sinceraba. Era obvio que ella no me iba a creer._

_Al siguiente día ella me llamó y me dijo que le repitiera todo lo que le dije la noche anterior, y sí, yo lo hice, se lo dije: "Te amo bulma brief" y desde entonces mi vida cambió. Cada encuentro que teníamos para mí era como un sueño maravilloso del que uno jamás quiere despertar. A mí no me importa nada con tal de siempre estar con ella, arriesgare todo y me jugare todo por ella. Cada vez me fui aferrando más al amor y a la pasión de ella, al punto de creerme el único dueño de su vida y de su amor. _

_Hasta que irónicamente un 14 de febrero, ella me dio al niño para que lo tenga, y sentí algo muy especial y profundo al tenerlo en mis brazos, pues todo parecía cierto, el niño fue el fruto del amor y la pasión que ella me entregaba, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, ese amor puro y sincero no ha dejado de palpitar ni un solo instante._

_Y a pesar de morir en las batallas, no puede decir "¡Adiós!", porque mi alma y corazón están allá con ella, y yo se que solo viviré para amar a esa mujer llamada bulma. Mientras tanto ella tendrá que soportar su vida llena de infelicidad y dolor al no volver a verme. La verdad de toda esta historia es que ese joven orgulloso sayajin, siempre fui yo, vegeta, y creo que siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba decírselo._

_Ahora en todo este dolor, me queda el consuelo de que ella me ama y me desea tanto como yo a ella. Nuestros corazones son uno solo y eso es lo que me hace sentir que algún día tendré que estar junto a ella para siempre. Cuando las batallas terminen al final de nuestras vidas, el final de esta historia será cuando lleguemos al otro mundo para estar juntos como ella y yo lo soñamos"_

Esta es la historia de cómo me enamore de esa terrícola, esa mujer que cambio mi vida para siempre, bulma brief.

Fin.


End file.
